


Be Mine

by rowanismybae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, but it has alusion to sex, it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: "The whole gang is on this planet called Elgyn on a diplomatic mission sealing the peace between the planet and the rest of the Voltron Coalition after the fall of Zarkon, helping free some planets from the hands of a few Galra insurgents. Lance is pretending to listen to Hunk and Pidge talk to one of the leaders about their lunar technology, but his eyes were always seeking the black haired man across the room and damn, he was looking fine with that slightly sheer red tunic, black fitting pants and -the cherry on top in Lance’s opinion- a black choker. Lance just wanted to bite his neck so badly it hurt and Keith knew it."This is a fic where they have a secret relationship for a few months and Lance is dying to touch Keith but can't because he thinks Keith isn't ready to show their relationship to the world.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Y'all! This is my first Voltron fic (posted, bc I started one before this one but still haven't found the will to finish it so far)... so please be gentle with me. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy?

Lance is very much aware of where Keith is on the other side of the room: sitting on some sort of couch next to this gorgeous alien drinking his alien booze and smiling politely at the said alien that is, much to Lance’s dismay, very touchy. Keith seems to notice this too since his smile gets more and more strained with each touch. 

 

They are on this planet called Elgyn on a diplomatic mission sealing the peace between the planet and the rest of the Voltron Coalition after the fall of Zarkon, helping free some planets from the hands of a few Galra insurgents. Lance is pretending to listen to Hunk and Pidge talk to one of the leaders about their lunar technology (since the planet rarely gets sunny days, they use the moonlight as power generator), but his eyes were always seeking the black haired man across the room and damn, he was looking fine with that slightly sheer red tunic, black fitting pants and -the cherry on top in Lance’s opinion- a black choker. Lance just wanted to bite his neck so badly it hurt and Keith knew it because when he came out dressed like that, he made sure to stare at Lance’s eyes and smirk when the others weren’t looking.

 

They were in that secret relationship for almost two months now and apparently, the honeymoon phase was still going strong. It all happened after Keith came back from his six months Marmora training and took back the Red Lion, restoring the original team. His hair was longer, reaching just under his shoulder and fuck, he looked even hotter. Lance missed him for the whole time he was away, but after his near death at that fight in Narxella, Lance realized he had deeper feelings for Keith. When the said man returned to the team, they had a big party and both stayed until late talking about their time apart. Keith was more open to talking and seemed genuinely happy to be back. A week after his return, they were both sent to a meeting with undercover rebels at planet Acrimet that was kind of a big Casino/Fighting Pit known across the universe for their gambling, prizes for winners at fights and all that. It was also known as a neutral ground for all kinds, where rules didn’t apply and it wasn’t ruled by a certain race since it had multiple investors injecting money in it so it can keep growing and making money for the owners/investors.

 

They drove a pod so they wouldn’t be recognized and had the meeting with the rebels at the main club of the planet. After the meeting, they decided to stay a bit longer and enjoy the night before going back to their “hotel”. They drank, danced (yes, Keith danced which was a miracle) and when Lance felt particularly bold - he blamed the alcohol-, he kissed Keith. It worked out just perfectly since Keith seemed as eager to kiss Lance; they went back to the hotel and went both to the same bedroom and finished the night sleeping together; only sleeping, since they were both too drunk to do anything else. But Lance had the pleasure to be woken up with Keith’s lips on his neck and one thing led to another and… well, you know.

 

They decided to keep it a secret for a while from their team just because they were still testing the waters in their relationship and they didn’t want to involve everyone else in their couple life before they were sure about it. So most nights so far were spent in each other’s rooms, lots of stolen kisses and careful and secret touches were shared as well. Sometimes Keith had marks on his skin, but since he spent a lot of time on the training deck, he made fine excuses for them. The rest of the team was starting to notice something was going on, but no one spoke openly about it, so they didn’t say anything on the matter.

 

If Lance was being honest, he wanted to let the whole Universe know he was dating the most handsome Paladin ever; he wanted to be able to share a room with Keith, kiss him just because, cuddle, touch him openly without worries, but he didn’t because he knew Keith wasn’t ready.

 

“You’re drooling, Lance,” Hunk said suddenly and almost made Lance spills his drink. 

 

“I don’t think I understand what you’re saying Hunk,” he put on his best poker face and stared at his friend.

 

“Of course you do,” he chuckled. “Just go talk to him.”

 

Lance looked at him and saw the smugness in his eyes. Lance sighed. “Shut up.”

 

Hunk laughed and left shaking his head. Lance straightened his shoulders and walked towards Keith and the alien on the couch.

 

“Hey there!” he said cheerfully and raised his glass towards them while putting his arm behind Keith on the couch. “How’s it going?” He felt Keith relax instantly and smile behind his glass.

 

“Very well, thank you for asking, Paladin Lance,” they smiled politely and looked back at Keith. “We were having a very pleasant conversation just before you arrived.” Lance took the jab and decided he had enough of it. Keith was biting his lips trying not to laugh, the prick.

 

“That’s great, but I think I need to steal him for a while,” he smiled apologetically and stood up and offered his hand to Keith that took it without hesitation and stood up as well. 

 

Keith looked back at them and smiled politely. “It’s been a pleasure Niare.” He looked back at Lance he guided them back to the food table. “Smooth,” Keith chuckled.

 

“Shut up,” Lance smiled and pushed him playfully.

 

“You’re always so jealous…” Lance could hear the smile in his voice without even looking at him.

 

“Well, they were throwing themselves on you, what was I supposed to do?” he rolled his eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Keith said honestly and when Lance looked at him, he was slightly paler. “They were starting to talk about mating habits. It was uncomfortable as fuck.”

 

Lance laughed openly, which attracted a lot of eyes to them; Keith was chuckling. “Oh man, I should have left you there for a while longer than,” he wiped the tears from his eyes and set his drink on the table. “But seriously, I get why they were all over you,” he gave Keith a dirty look that made him blush furiously, one of those blushes that went from the tip of his ears to his chest; it was absolutely delicious.

 

“You do, huh?” Keith decided to play along despite his awkwardness.

 

“Yeah. I mean, this tunic of yours shows the outline of your glorious body and your forearms which are sexy as hell. Your pants hug your thighs just the right way and I won’t even mention what it does to your delicious ass,” he took a sip of his drink and looked away for a moment before continuing. “Plus, that choker is just so…” he closed his eyes and hummed low and long. When he opened his eyes and looked back to Keith, his pupils were slightly bigger and he was biting his lip and smirking. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

 

“I knew you’d like it. I know how much you love my neck,” he said smugly and smirked. 

 

“I love a lot of things about you, Keith,” he said matter of factly and saw his eyes widen and a subtle blush resurfaced. “God, I just wished I could touch you now,” he rubbed his face and shook his head while looking at his feet. It was so frustrating!

 

“Where would you touch first?” Keith asked in a low voice and stepped closer to him.

 

He looked up. “Well, I’d start holding your hand, rubbing my thumb on the back of your hand just like I know you like it,” Keith smiled softly at him and waited. “Then I’d pull you closer to me and would touch your beautiful face and cup your cheek and kiss those delicious lips of yours,” he bit his lip and Keith did the same.

 

“What else?” he whispered.

 

“Well, Keith, we’re in the middle of a party! I don’t think much more would be appropriate,” he chuckled.

 

Keith smiled. “What if we weren’t?”

 

Lance hummed and looked around to see if they were away from prying ears. “If we were alone, I’d start with slow kisses and then I’d move to your jaw, then your neck just next this delicious choker of yours-”

 

“You did like the choker didn’t you?” Keith asked smugly.

 

“Yes and don’t interrupt me, babe.” Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. “Where was I? Oh yes, the choker. All the while, my hand would move from under your tunic, touching your back, your strong abs, those pink nipples of yours…” Keith shuddered and closed his eyes for a second and Lance smiled. “Then I’d remove the tunic and kiss you all over. And your pants too… aaaand I think you know what happens next.” He took a large sip from his drink and looked back at Keith.

 

“Tell me anyway,” his voice had acquired that raspy low tone he knew he only used after waking up or when he was turned on. How could he deny anything to this man?

 

Lance swallowed and nodded. “I’d taste every inch of your flawless skin, I’d touch you with slow hands, I’d take you deep inside me and make you sweat, make you make those delicious sounds you make when we make love, and I’d give it to you so hot that even Hell wouldn’t be a fair match,” his eyes were glued to Keith’s and now his pupils were blown wide; he shivered and bit his bottom lip. “Keith, you’re like a drug: I need you every day; I was starving for your touch, for you and didn’t know it before I tasted you, baby.” Lance heard Keith’s breath hitch and he leaned even closer.

 

“Lance, I can’t do this any longer,” he whispered and looked inside Lance’s eyes; he felt the ground beneath him shift, his knees went slack and he almost fell if Keith didn’t hold him. “No, you idiot, just listen before you jump into wrong conclusions,” he rolled his eyes and Lance glared while releasing a deep breath. “Idiot. Anyway, as I was saying, I can’t do this anymore; the secret relationship thing. I want to touch you and I want you to touch me too without being afraid of what people might say or see. I wanna give you all I have to offer and I want you to do the same and yeah, I know I’m still a lot more closed to these things than you, but I wanna learn from you. You’re on my mind all the time and I’ve never felt more alive than when I do when I’m with you, Lance. This could go wrong, go very bad, but I don’t care. I wanna try… if you want to, that is,” he looked down and Lance saw the cute blush on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

 

Lance cupped his jaw gently and lifted it so their eyes would meet; he felt his lips turn into a sweet gentle smile, one that was dedicated only to the man in front of him. He moved Keith’s hair from his face and leaned forward and grazed his nose along Keith’s and he felt Keith’s hands move towards his hips and when he looked into Keith’s eyes he had the most caring and loving and soft look ever. Lance leaned forward and pressed their lips together, just a small touch, just enough to show everyone that was looking - which was a lot of people, including their friends- that they were together. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Keith’s. 

 

“I wanted to show everyone that I’m yours and you’re mine since day one, but I didn’t wanna push you, babe. So you can imagine how happy I am now,” he whispered softly and felt Keith chuckle.

 

“Fucking finally!” they heard Pidge say from across the room and soon enough Shiro’s voice boomed trying to scold her but it had an obvious fondness in it:

 

“Language, Pidge!”

 

They both broke apart and Lance saw the cute blush on Keith’s face and they entwined their fingers and Lance pulled him towards his chest while chuckling. 

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Lance whispered into Keith’s hair.

 

“Yeah…” Keith whispered softly.

 

They started to walk and passed their friends that sported smiles on their lips and proud looks. 

 

“Not a word,” Keith said to them and they laughed but said nothing.

 

“Where to now, babe?” Lance asked as they walked past the doors of the great hall heading straight to the shuttle that would take them back to the Castle.

 

Keith hummed and when the shuttle closed its doors, he threw himself into Lance’s arms and kissed him like his life depended on it. “Now, we go to your room and you’ll do everything you said you would because I’ve been burning since you put your eyes on me before we left the Castle,” he had that delicious low and raspy voice once more and it melted Lance’s insides.

 

“Mmm, I love when you boss me around,” he whispered and Keith chuckled. “But tomorrow we’ll find a room for us. With a large bed.”

 

Keith smiled and kissed him once more. “Deal, boyfriend.”

 

Lance thought he could die from happiness. Even away from his planet and his family, the ones he missed so deeply and loved more than he could possibly explain, he felt like his whole universe could fit inside his hands when he held Keith like that. And for the first time since he went to space, he felt at home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I actually wrote this when I heard some songs and they just gave me this Klance vibe and I had to write it down.   
> Anyway, feel free to leave kudos and comment! <3


End file.
